


harap lesap

by EternalMist



Series: #mekArkAnkAmi Challenge [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMist/pseuds/EternalMist
Summary: Guy meneguk gelas keduanya, mencari-cari rasa yang sudah hilang. Kota ini hidup–tapi ia merasa mati.[Ditulis untuk #mekArkAnkAmi Challenge. Day 1: Guy]
Relationships: Guy/Yukishiro Azuma
Series: #mekArkAnkAmi Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: mekArkAnkAmiChallenge — @mekArkAnkAmi





	harap lesap

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: A3! milik Liber Entertainment.  
> Warning: AU. OOC (probably). ~~_Very liberal usage of punctuation marks._~~
> 
> ――――――――――――――――――――――――
> 
> writer's note: mari menangisi guyazu bersama saya.

Malam di Tokyo seterang biasanya.

Sebagai kota metropolitan, ia akan hidup selama 24 jam 7 hari tanpa henti. Di malam hari, Tokyo masih berdetak dengan kencang, dengan siapapun yang masih hidup dalam hingar-bingarnya. Lampu neon yang berkelip, langkah kaki tergesa-gesa, bangunan yang mencakar langit, mobil yang melaju―waktu yang berlari. Guy menatap kehidupan malam itu dari balkon apartemen. Semua terasa hidup―kecuali dirinya.

Alkohol itu diteguknya pelan-pelan, mengirim sengat panas ke tenggorokan. Ia bisa saja menghabisi satu gelas sekaligus, tapi ia ingin merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang hilang, barangkali. Satu, kemudian dua tegukan. Terasa panas memang, tapi semuanya seperti mati rasa. Lagi-lagi gelas itu diisi. Satu botol, kemudian dua botol. Tidak ada perasaan yang muncul. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu mabuk. Atau lidahnya yang terlanjur kelu.

_“Fufu, kadar toleransi alkoholmu tinggi juga ya, Guy.”_

Guy bisa mendengar tawa kecilnya kala itu. Dengan senyum tipis dan manik keemasan yang menatapnya terlalu dalam. Membawanya tenggelam dari suara musik bar yang terlalu keras. Dan helai keperakan yang jatuh di wajahnya, membuatnya sadar. Azuma itu indah.

_Terlalu indah._

Harusnya ia sudah sadar sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Azuma kala itu di musim dingin. Guy, seorang terapis, dan Azuma adalah kliennya. Azuma adalah pasien Dokter Takato, yang juga merupakan kenalannya. Aneh bahwa dunia ini terlampau sempit dan sarat akan kebetulan. Namun, disitulah ia, dan manik _emerald_ nya menaut emas di depannya, sebelum akhirnya kontak itu berhenti ketika sang klien duduk dan mengenalkan diri. Yukishiro Azuma. _Seputih salju_.

 _Ah_ ―seperti rambutnya yang diikat rapi.

Ketika sesi-sesi terapi Azuma resmi berakhir, mereka tidak serta-merta memutus kontak begitu saja. Kadang Azuma akan mengajaknya untuk minum bersama. Sebuah selebrasi akan hal-hal baru―begitu alasannya. Dan Guy akan duduk di sampingnya, di sebuah bar dengan tangan memegang segelas alkohol. Ia akan berhenti di gelas kedua, selagi memperhatikan Azuma meneguk gelas kelimanya. Azuma akan menangkap kerut-kerut khawatir yang muncul di wajah Guy dan tersenyum. _Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa, kok_ , Azuma akan merepetisi jawaban yang sama.

Azuma kadang menceritakan hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia utarakan selama berada di sesi terapi. _Terlalu formal_ , katanya, _beberapa hal lebih baik diceritakan dengan segelas alkohol, ‘kan?_ Lalu Azuma akan bercerita tentang apa saja―tentang hidup, mati, kehilangan, pertemuan, perpisahan―dan Guy akan diam, menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ia akan terus bercerita sampai akhirnya hanya tinggal isak tangis yang tersisa. Sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke pelukan Guy, dengan air mata yang membasahi kemeja.

Mungkin karena kasualitas inilah, hubungan mereka tidak hanya berstagnasi dalam sebatas label terapis-dan-klien. Azuma tidak sungkan meretas jarak, mencuri-curi pandang atau sekedar menaut jemari Guy saat tidak ada yang melihat. Guy tidak menolak afeksi-afeksi yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Mungkin memang sudah sejak lama, ia jatuh cinta pada Azuma. Hanya saja, ia terlambat menyadari, atau memang sengaja menghindari konklusi.

Ciuman pertama mereka terjadi pada ulang tahun Guy, bersamaan dengan sebuah konfesi. Tidak ada kejutan yang spesial, hanya saja Guy merasa mungkin ini waktu yang tepat. Di bar tempat mereka biasa menemani satu sama lain, di gelas ketiga miliknya yang jarang ia lakukan, sekali lagi Guy menaut pandang pada emas dan perak di depannya. 

Kali ini, ia yang meretas jarak terlebih dahulu, membawa wajah Azuma mendekat. Guy masih mengingat hela napas mereka yang tercampur, juga jejak pahit alkohol dari bibir Azuma yang mengadiksi. Ia mencuri satu, dua, tiga kesempatan lagi sebelum Azuma menghentikannya dengan kedua jari di antara bibir mereka. Manik emasnya melayangkan kilat tak terbaca dan jawaban tak bersuara, sebelum kembali merengkuh Guy dalam satu ciuman terakhir. Dan malam itu, Guy pulang dengan menggenggam erat tangan Azuma.

Guy meneguk gelas pertama dari botol ketiganya, mencoba mematri kenangan kala itu bersamaan dengan panas dari alkohol yang menuruni tenggorokan.

Ia masih bisa merasakan jejak Azuma dalam setiap gerakan―di bibirnya, di genggaman tangannya, di dalam pelukannya; di setiap hela napas, detak jantung, tawa, tangis, kata-kata―semua yang dulunya adalah kasualitas. Namun, tentu saja waktu adalah sebuah misteri dan masa depan adalah sebuah kejutan. Tidak lama bagi kasualitas itu untuk berubah menjadi sesuatu yang asing, lama terlupakan.

Guy hanya bisa tersenyum ironis.

Menyelesaikan botol ketiga, Guy terbaring di atas kasur yang terlalu luas. Manik itu menerawang ke samping, tempat yang seharusnya diisi seseorang. Dahulu, ia akan terbangun dengan helai keperakan di wajahnya dan manik emas yang setengah terbuka. Azuma akan tersenyum, menyapanya dengan suara setengah tertidur, lalu kembali bergelung mendekat, seakan tidak ingin memulai pagi. Ia hanya ingin diam di dalam kehangatan yang sudah familier dan wangi sampo Azuma yang beraroma bunga. Sekarang, Guy berbaring dalam kamar yang gelap, yang seharusnya sudah terbiasa ia jalani sebelum Azuma hadir dalam kehidupannya.

Ia tidak ingin merasa terbiasa lagi.

Azuma datang ke ruang terapi lagi, suatu hari. Bukan sebagai klien, sebab Guy tidak tahu akan kunjungannya saat itu. Azuma masih melayangkan senyumnya yang biasa, tapi kali ini dengan lekuk kesedihan dibaliknya. Guy bisa merasakan ada sedikit keraguan dalam langkahnya. Azuma memalingkan pandang ke jendela, tidak menatap langsung ke arahnya. Sebelum Guy sempat bertanya _Ada apa?_ , Azuma berucap terlebih dulu. _Kurasa... lebih baik kita akhiri sampai di sini saja_ , ia masih mengingat kalimat yang keluar dari balik kurva itu, _maaf dan terima kasih untuk segalanya_.

Untuk yang terakhir kali, Azuma memeluknya lebih erat, lebih lama–seakan memberitahukan bahwa ia juga tidak ingin semua ini untuk berakhir; bahwa ini bukan pilihan yang ia ingin ambil―sebelum Guy bisa melihat air mata yang jatuh dari balik kibar keperakan yang hilang di balik pintu.

Kenangan itu melepaskan air mata yang menyamudra dari _emerald_ nya. Dalam isak-isak yang tertahan, bibirnya melepaskan sesuatu. Sebuah keinginan.

Sebuah harap-harap lesap.


End file.
